<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>所有 by Ashting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212444">所有</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting'>Ashting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>古加合集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha古雷的易感期和Omega加洛的發情期。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>古加合集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>所有</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BGM：うらたぬき-Pink<br/>Alpha古雷 x Omega加洛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>身體就像是被火燒過一般滾燙，易感期的症狀才剛出現幾個小時，古雷的alpha信息素就意外觸發了加洛的發情期，身旁的omega蜷曲著身體，呼吸急促，但即使在本能不斷在腦海叫囂著的狀況下，古雷依舊不打算標記對方。<br/>
他壓抑著想咬破加洛後頸的腺體的衝動，做了幾次深呼吸才把防咬的口枷戴上，古雷咬著口中的金屬口枷，把手中的黑色頸環繞上幾乎失去理智的加洛的頸部，可是當他顫抖的手指剛擦過對方頸側的皮膚，加洛原本癱軟無力的手就突然纏上他的手腕，同樣熾熱的皮膚緊貼著自己的，古雷想伸手扯開對方的手掌，卻看見加洛的嘴巴動了動，似乎在說著什麼。<br/>
古雷聽不清楚對方的話語，他緩緩低下頭，才勉強聽見加洛彷彿呢喃般的低語：「不要。」<br/>
他不確定加洛究竟是不要他的碰觸，還是不要戴上防止咬破腺體的頸環，古雷想再多問，但不論是要冒著自己可能失控的風險摘下口枷，還是詢問一個已經被慾望和本能控制的omega，古雷再怎麼樣也得不到答案，況且過於靠近的距離讓兩人的訊息素互相融合、交纏，所剩無幾的理智再次受到考驗。<br/>
想要用尖銳的虎牙咬上對方腫脹的腺體，讓這個人再也不可能成為其他alpha的所有物，或是讓硬挺的性器插入加洛已經濕透的後穴，在那溫暖的體內射精成結，徹底佔有對方的一切，古雷感覺到那隻握著他手腕的手漸漸收緊，熾熱的掌心傳來的溫暖，他再次聽見身下的人又重複一次拒絕，高漲的慾望翻騰著，快要溢出身體。<br/>
即使他已經戴上口枷，仍舊避免不了房內的空氣中瀰漫著加洛濃郁的信息素，竄入鼻腔的氣息帶著豆蔻果實的木質香調，混著一點雪松草的清香，omega的味道讓古雷再也無法抗拒生物本能，努力維持的意識不再清明。<br/>
他的喉嚨乾渴，即使吞下唾液也沒辦法解除從深處蔓延的飢渴，全身像是被無數的針輕輕刺著，麻癢的感覺在皮膚的每一處生長，而躺在床上的加洛卻在這時以雙腳圈住古雷的腰，收緊腿部的肌肉把他拉得更近，古雷抓著手裡還沒扣上的頸圈，在意識裡的理性消散前壓上鎖扣後，放棄抵抗般任由五臟六腑被對方的氣味包裹。<br/>
該死的易感期，該死的omega，該死的加洛，最後一絲理智在對方的雙手繞上他的肩頸時完全消失，古雷用力緊咬嘴裡口枷，呼吸沈重而急促，再也控制不了自己的衝動，他扣住加洛的腰線，扯下已經脫了一半的褲管，他低下頭在對方的耳邊說道：「我不想再忍了。」<br/>
古雷急切地鬆開自己的褲頭，他握著勃起的陰莖套弄了幾下，加洛毫不掩飾地扭著腰迎合著他的入侵，溫熱的穴肉緊實地包覆著他，直達大腦的快感讓古雷忍不住發出嘆息，身下的omega正在渴望著他，所以他也任憑本能將自己吞噬殆盡——他要這個人徹底成為他的所有。</p><p>【END】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>